Clinical Protocol support contract designed to attain extramural support for developing, designing, interpreting, and evaluating clinical trials, epidemiologic and natural history studies. In addition, it will provide for outcomes research involving eye diseases and visual disorders and some preclinical studies. The focus shall be on the design of studies and the collection, analysis, and interpretation of data emanating from these studies, as well as support, and monitoring patient safety and follow-up. Contractor shall also provide analytical and data management support, as described in the work statement, for specified clinical research data bases, cost-effectiveness and economic analyses, quality of life assessment and outcomes research. This will include, but not be limited to, the following areas: analysis of Medicare and other health care databases;evaluation of existing NEI databases such as, centralized NEI Intramural Research database, the Eye Disease Case Control Study, Early Treatment Diabetic Retinopathy Study, Framingham Eye Study, and intramural AIDS and uveitis databases. Objective of Clinical Protocol: - Researchers are studying how humans are able to move our eyes to a remembered region even when the target has disappeared. The ability to do this suggests that the brain can keep track of where the eyes have looked, without an external target for continued reference. This is called corollary discharge. - Other research has indicated that patients with schizophrenia might have difficulty monitoring their eye movements. The corollary discharge process may be defective in patients with schizophrenia, and perhaps delayed in time. Researchers have developed a test to examine this possibility in the hope of learning more about schizophrenia and eye movement. Objectives: - To assess whether there is a defect in internal monitoring of eye movements in patients with schizophrenia.